FasterHarder
by obsessedmom
Summary: The fillies of Swan Stables meet the stallions of Cullen Farm. Begins at DelMar Races and will take you for a ride. Alice says this is a sure bet! Lemons in later chapters. Please Read and Review. BxE AxJ RxEm
1. FasterHarder

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight**

**I own a wobbly chair that I am sitting on.**

Chapter 1 - FasterHarder

EPOV

"Look at all the thoroughbreds."

"No Em, The horses not the girls." My brother exasperated me to no end.

"Aw Eddie, but that's the fun of racing in SoCal," Emmett moped.

We were midway through the summer season. Instead of staying up north at Santa Rosa my dad, Carlisle, was moving us up the ranks and we were here at Del Mar. Being just a few miles up the coast from San Diego the weather was perfect.

"But Eddie, all the bare skin is getting to me, the skimpy dresses and short shorts. What do you expect of me?"

I had to laugh, "I guess exactly what you are doing!"

It wasn't all the skin that I could see that had captured my attention. I had seen this girl, nope _woman_, who was almost completely covered. A short sleeve purple t-shirt hugged tightly to her torso. Her white riding pants, impossibly clean for where she was, showed off the curves of her hips and ass in a most delicious way. The pants disappeared into knee high boots. I wasn't imagining what was under the clothes (at least not much) it was the glorious chestnut hair that cascaded nearly to her waist in soft waves I wanted to wrap my hands into. I wondered if I would see her again???

BPOV

"I'll meet you at the box when you are done," Charlie called out.

"I'll be right there." I just had to stow some gear. Our horse had left the paddock and was headed for the track. She had a good chance against of the field of seven other horses. After all, in a maiden race anything could happen.

I feel like such a shlump in my riding gear even if I had gotten to choose our stables colors. Our jockeys wore our purple silks with a white swan on the back and a purple cap. All the girls in this town with their golden tans, blonde hair, and clothes that used miniscule amounts of fabric, UGH!

I made my way to our box. Swan Stables was being represented today by my dad Charlie, me, and my two best friends who were visiting for the week, Alice and Rose.

When I got there Alice was true to form bouncing up and down with excitement. Rose on the other hand was just blasé. The three of us couldn't be more different and couldn't love each other more. None of us shared any physical characteristics. Alice tiny with short black hair, Rose tall and statuesque with long blonde hair, then there is me boring Bella just short of average height with mousy brown hair. We worked well together although inexplicably.

The horses had reached the starting gate and were being loaded into position.

"And they're off!" shouted the announcer.

We were on our feet screaming for our horse.

"FasterHarder!"

"FasterHarder!"

Even Rose joined in bouncing up and down screaming along.

"FasterHarder!"

"FasterHarder!"

The horses were coming around the final turn and into the home stretch. We were only half a length off the lead with less than a furlong to go.

"FasterHarder!"

"FasterHarder!"

The horses stampeded across the finish line.

"It's too close to call, we've got to wait for the photo folks," the announcement came.

"Let's get down front," Charlie said' "I think we got this one."

EPOV

"FasterHarder!" I kept hearing being screamed from behind me.

Emmett was elbowing me hard. Jasper was pulling me to turn around.

"FasterHarder!"

"FasterHarder!"

Who in the right mind gave their horse that name?

As the three of us and now Carlisle too were no longer watching the race. We searched the boxes to find the source of the screaming.

"FasterHarder!"

There was my goddess jumping up and down for all she was worth. Her chestnut hair flying, her chocolate eyes sparkling and screaming, "FasterHarder!"

_Lord I wanted her screaming that adding my name to the end as I thrust into her over and over again._

I was vaguely aware that the race had ended. My goddess, two other girls, and a man came racing down the stairs past us.

"The race results are official. Finishing first by a nose; FasterHarder, followed closely by Round the Bend and Felix's Fancy," the track announcer said.

The foursome that had run by us was now standing in the winner's circle with their horse taking pictures.

"Dad, I'm going to run down to the barn and check on our horses. I'll be back later."

Looking at me with a smirk he answered, "Why don't you take Jasper and Emmett with you too."

Well I could always use a pair of wingmen so I didn't disagree and we headed off in the same direction that my goddess had gone only moments before.

BPOV

The four of us walked FasterHarder back to the barn area.

"Bella, why don't you and your friends have some fun? I'll have Seth warm-up Sheza Comin' for the last race."

"Thanks Dad!"

"Alice..Rose… come with me to RV while I get cleaned up."

The three of us made our way to the RV we used as we traveled from track to track. It was a nice place to retreat to. Rose and Alice sat down with a glass of wine in the sitting area while I made a dash through the shower. I really didn't want to spend the rest of the day carrying around 'eau de horse'. Not the most appealing fragrance. I slipped into a flirty floral print sundress and grabbed a light sweater. It was warm now but I knew that as the sun set the breeze off the Pacific would cool things down quickly.

Pouring myself a glass of wine I plopped myself down and asked, "What's on the agenda ladies?"

Alice in all her bouncy glory replied, "Finish your wine and then we are going on a scavenger hunt!"

"What are we 10 years old?" I moaned.

"No silly girl there is only one item on our scavenger hunt list…guess."

"You know I am no good at guessing games just tell me please."

"MEN," they both shouted.

Well there had to be some good looking boys … no MEN… for us to hunt down. After draining the last drop from the wine bottle we exited the RV and headed back to the track.

"Let the hunt begin!" We shouted in unison a little giddy from the wine.

EPOV

We headed for our barn first trying to be inconspicuous while tailing the girls. Our horse would be in the race after next and should be nearly ready. We found our trainer Demetri and he seemed very confident that She's A Vamp would do well.

Leaving the area that Cullen Farms was using we went in search of Swan Stables' barn.

"Eddie…"

"Stop calling me Eddie… geez _Emmie _.. how many times do I have to ask?"

"Probably about a million more... as I was saying… _Eddie_… did you see that tall blonde? Her long legs and the curves… aww man she looks delicious."

"I hadn't noticed."

Jasper piped in, "What about that tiny little thing with the short black hair? She looks like she is a spirited one."

"Nope," I replied popping the p.

They were both staring at me. "What?"

They both starting talking at once wanting to know how I could have been so blind to the women they seemed to be enthralled by. I had my eye on the prize, at least figuratively. The woman I was seeking was nowhere in sight.

I noticed Demetri walking She's A Vamp out of the barn area.

"Hey we gotta get back to the track. Our next horse is headed for the paddock and I need to be there."

All three of us were disappointed that we had not been able to find the girls who had been screaming FasterHarder earlier.

BPOV

"Let's stop by the paddock first. I want to check out the horses. We might be racing against one of them later in the meet."

We wandered over to the paddock area and were able to find space at the rail to watch as the horses paraded around. Owners and their friends and family were allowed inside the paddock area but since we didn't have a horse in this race we had to stay with the rest of the crowd to watch the goings on.

"Look at that fine stallion," murmured Rose softly in my ear.

"Rose, you know these are all fillies. Do you need an anatomy lesson?"

"No look over there." I followed her gaze and saw a group of men surrounding the number 5 horse.

"Which one?"

"Tall, broad shoulders, slim waist, curly dark hair… do you see him?"

"Yes"

"Bella.. look at that tall blonde."

"Alice… which blonde guy? There are dozens here."

"The one by the number 5 horse. Do you see him? Oooo I just want to dig my fingers into those curls or maybe that tight bum." She grinned evilly.

Now don't get me wrong the objects of their desires were good looking but as I watched the action near the 5 horse I saw the man of my fantasies step into view. He looked to be a little over six feet and put together with just the right amount of muscle. He had a grace that matched the race horses. His golden brown mane seemed to fly in all directions as if refusing to be tamed. _Please let me try to tame it._

I reached in my bag and pulled out my racing program. Quickly flipping to the seventh race I ran my finger down the listing to number 5.

"That's a Cullen Farms horse… She's A Vamp."

"So Alice does this mean our scavenger hunt is over?"

"Not by a long shot. We need to get up close and personal."

EPOV

We followed Demetri to the paddock and watched as She's A Vamp was paraded around the small circle. I left Jasper and Emmett to their own devices in the grassy area in the middle of the paddock and went to help saddle She's A Vamp and talk to our jockey for this race. Reynaldo Bustos was on a winning streak and I had high hopes for it to continue today. Now that She's A Vamp was all saddled up and I talked strategy with Rey and Demetri I rejoined Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey guys, I'm all done here. Let's get to our seats."

As we walked back I was keeping a watchful eye out for the 'FasterHarder' girls. I knew we all were.

Emmett had practically been drooling as he raved about the blonde. Jasper got all girly and dreamy eyed over the smallest of the trio.

"There you guys are," called Carlisle as we reached the Cullen Farms box. "The horses are on the track."

I know we have a horse in this race but I just couldn't focus on the track. I kept glancing over my shoulder hoping, _NO praying,_ that they would be back in their seats. I kept looking for the purple shirt wrapped tightly around those magnificent curves and the brown pony tail that had swayed as she moved. I found the other two girls but the object of my desires was no where to be seen. I was scanning the stands when I saw her skipping down the steps. She had changed clothes and was in a sundress that just skimmed the tops of her knees, her shoulders were bare and the neckline revealed a hint of cleavage.

BPOV

"I'm back and I've got the winning ticket!" I waved it over my head as I came down the last of the stairs. Now Swan Stables didn't have a horse in this race but Alice said she had a feeling and just knew that She's A Vamp was a winner. There is no way I'll bet against one of Alice's feelings so I had run up to the ticket window and made the bet.

As I got back to our box I noticed someone staring at me. When I reached Rose and Alice I pulled them close to me.

I whispered, "I think we have a fan club cuz there are those three guys we saw at the paddock and they are staring this way."

Alice started to turn but I quickly grabbed her and hissed, "Don't look!"

"Do you know who they are?" questioned Rose.

"I think they are with Cullen Farms. They own the horse She's A Vamp that I just bet on!"

"Bella, can we turn around now? This is starting to feel a little childish."

I released my grip on Rose and Alice and we casually took our seats. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I looked directly at the man who had captured my attention and mouthed a silent 'Hello."

**A/N Race horses can not have sexually explicit or implied names but many of them push the limits. I am just having some fun here for the sake of the fiction **wink**. Also I borrowed a good friend's name for the jockey, he is actually a marvelous artist, you can google him.**

**_Please review._ Do you want to see the girls or the guys take the next step?**

**If you have any suggestions for horse names please include them in your review or PM me.**

**My story **_**Edward's Dream**_** is one of several stories in ****The STG "A Rose by Any Other Name would _ as Sweet…" Contest**

**I would love it if you took the time to read it and then go vote at----The Secret Twilight Garden Blog**

**http://www(dot)secret-twilight-garden(dot)blogspot(dot)com/-- ****You will find the contest at the bottom of the blog page. or find the link on my profile page**

**Now just click on that cute little button and you will make my heart flutter and a fluttery heart is more inspired to write. **grin****


	2. She's A Vamp

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**I own FasterHarder**

**A/N - I will be changing the POV a few times at the beginning and then will settle on one. I needed to do this to clarify what's happening. Thanks! **

Chapter 2 – She's A Vamp

_I released my grip on Rose and Alice and we casually took our seats. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I looked directly at the man who had captured my attention and mouthed a silent 'Hello."_

EPOV

The three girls had taken their seats and the brunette said a silent hello which I think is directed at me. I replied in kind and was rewarded with a smile. As her lips curved up I also noticed a sparkle in her eyes of deep chocolate brown. She had me mesmerized until Carlisle interrupted my burgeoning fantasy.

"Boys, pay attention! The race is about to start!"

At that the three of us reluctantly turned back around to face the track and we heard the announcer, "They're off!"

This was a longer race so the starting gate was right in front of us and you could hear the thundering of the hooves as the horses burst from the gate. As the grounds crew pulled the gate away the horses had already reached the first turn. Just as Demetri and I had discussed strategy with Rey, he was keeping She's A Vamp in the middle of the pack of horses. Rey and She's A Vamp both looked relaxed at they entered the second turn. As they made their way into the back stretch Rey coaxed a little more speed out of She's A Vamp and passed two of the other horses. Passing quickly through the third and final turns they were headed into the stretch run and Rey urged She's A Vamp forward with some light taps of his riding crop and she surged ahead of the pack taking the win.

"The winner by two lengths She's A Vamp, Ride'im Hard in second, followed by Volterra's Victory in third," came the announcement.

We had won. This was huge for Cullen Farms and it was a thrill to have won at Del Mar. We made our way down the stairs to the winner's circle as Rey jumped down from She's A Vamp and we had pictures taken together. After congratulating each other Carlisle and Demetri headed to the stables with She's A Vamp and Jasper, Emmett and I headed back towards the box.

"I hope they're still there," said Emmett nudging me with an elbow in my ribs.

BPOV

"Girls, I 'm headed back to barn to check on our last entry. I'll be back for the last race." Charlie turned and headed off.

The three of use were not paying much attention to Charlie. We were jumping up and down excited over our winning ticket even though it wasn't a Swan Stables horse.

"Look, they are going down to the Winner's Circle."

Sure enough, there they were taking pictures and beaming in their victory. Christina Olivares of TVG was there interviewing Carlisle Cullen the owner of She's A Vamp and Cullen Farms.

We watched as the objects of our scavenger hunt left the Winner's Circle and were headed back in our direction.

They didn't stop at their box.

They were headed straight towards us.

EPOV

"Okay guys, this might be our only chance. I don't want to risk missing them again." I said.

We headed up the stairs and continued past our box seats and stopped in front of the Swan Stables box. I was dumbfounded by the beauty before me. She was even prettier up close. Before any of us could gather our thoughts and speak a coherent sentence…

The girls were all smiles and laughter and were thanking us for their good fortune waving around the winning ticket.

"We put $100 to win on She's A Vamp. Come with us to cash the ticket and we'll buy you all a drink."

Introductions were made all around. Emmett took Rose by the arm and started off up the stairs to the ticket window. Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice and followed close behind them. Bella and I were last and I walked beside her up the stairs.

Yeah just call me bashful, shy, or reserved but I just couldn't handle Bella so intimately when we had just met. I only hoped Bella didn't take my actions as lack of interest because I _am interested_.

BPOV

It surprised me that the fates had aligned and for each of us the person we had been fantasizing about shared an identical interest. The guy Rose had been eying was Emmett. They had walked off up the stairs arm in arm already deep in conversation. Alice was jabbering away to Jasper. I wasn't quite sure if he would get a word in edgewise, but he didn't look like it mattered. His face told the story that he was enamored with her from the get go.

As the two couples mounted the stairs here I was face to face with the man I had been day dreaming of since the moment I spied him in the paddock.

It seemed that Edward and I were sizing each other up. Neither Rose nor Alice, or for that matter Emmett and Jasper, had any issue with a little PDA. Me, I tend to save my DA for more private moments. The vibe coming off Edward seemed as if he was coming from a similar place. We climbed the stairs side by side. The backs of our hands brushing against the other's. In those fleeting moments I felt shocks of electricity course up my arm. Like a static charge, but it couldn't be that, there was nothing here to create it. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Edward's reaction and I think he was feeling the same spark.

Up close he was even more beautiful than I had originally thought. His eyes a perfect number 5 green sparkled with a hint of mischief. His lips were full, not in a girly way, but perfect lips for sweet soft tender kisses. The corner of his mouth would quirk as I pictured something amusing running through his mind.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. I had to know what was amusing him. Did I not completely remove all trace of "eau de horse"?

"Well…" Edward was hedging and a faint blush was tinting his cheeks.

"What?"

"Well," he began again. "I was thinking of… Oh God this is mortifying!"

"Just spit it out."

"WenamedyouthreetheFasterHardergirls."

"Okay slow it down, _this _isn't a race."

He sighed deeply and repeated slower, "We named you three the FasterHarder girls." His hand had come up to cover to cover his face as he shook his bowed head.

Thank goodness we had reached the top of the stairs because I probably would have lost my balance as the giggles started to bubble out of me. I had to stop walking and was holding my sides as the laughter overtook me.

Edward was staring at me as he ran his hand through his messy hair making it even more disarrayed. He appeared to be unsure what to make of my response to his admission. Rose and Alice had turned back at the spectacle I was making of myself.

Finally I gained control of my laughter. I had been laughing so hard that there were tears on my cheeks and my breathing had become uneven. I brought my hand up to brush away the tears as my breath steadied.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"They" huff huff "called us" giggle "the" snort "the FasterHarder girls!" snort. And my giggles burst forth again.

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison, spinning to face the trio of men surrounding us.

"All three were looking down as if inspecting their shoes for some bit of dust was the most important thing at this moment. None of them were able to meet our gaze. Embarrassment was plainly etched across their faces.

Alice and Rose had now joined in my giggle fest.

Once our laughter had subsided I told them, "Guys, it's okay… really. I knew that name would get us in trouble one of these days."

"You're not mad?" asked Emmett.

"No…" I said with a straight face. "I want our horse to be the fastest." I tried my best to keep my look serious. I knew they had thought something else _I know I had_ and I could sense their discomfort.

"Bella, seriously, let them off the hook."

At this the guys looked up and saw my now grinning expression and realized I had been teasing them.

"I guess maybe we were a little loud," I murmured.

"Well you certainly caught our attention."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Okay, now I could really use that drink. Let me cash this ticket." At that we made our way en mass to the ticket window to claim my winnings. Money in hand we proceeded to the upstairs bar area overlooking the paddock.

The waitress took our order and quickly returned with six beers and six shots. I lifted my shot glass and said, "To winners!"

"To winners!" they all echoed and we threw back our shots.

The conversation moved along easily as we drank our beers. Looking over the railing to the paddock below us I spied Charlie entering the ring with ShezaComin'. It was the final race of the day.

ShezaComin' had raced here last week and had placed second in a shorter race. Charlie hoped that with a little more distance she could make it to the front to win.

Charlie happened to glance our way and I waved to him.

Downing the last of our beers we headed down to the paddock.

ShezaComin' would be wearing number 5 green. Definitely my new favorite color. It would be great to end the day with a second win. As I looked at the other horses and tried to recall all the statistics I thought we had an excellent chance. Jingle Jane just couldn't go the distance. Carry Me and Crimson Crown were just off the turf so I didn't think they had what it takes today. Night Dancer and Mr. Horrible had just moved up in class and could be our biggest challengers. The jockeys had saddled up and were now headed towards the track.

We headed in the same direction and decided to stand at the rail to watch the race.

The starting gate was on the far side of the track so we watched the horses as they were loaded into the gate on the jumbo-tron screen. Suddenly it was post time and with the loud bell the gate opened and the horses were off. The announcer kept up a rapid paced commentary of the horse's progress.

Alice, Rose, and I were jumping up and down and screaming. The guys were hollering without the jumping. "We got it.. we won," I shouted.

The announcer ran down the top finishers, "First by one full length is ShezaComin', finishing second is Mr. Horrible, and in third it is Night Dancer. That was our last race for the evening but stick around for the Friday Night Concert. And drive safely we want to see you back here soon."

It was time to celebrate and party!

**A/N A couple of things…**

**In thoroughbred horse racing in North America the number 5 always wears a green saddle cloth.**

**Thanks to Algonquinrt for letting me borrow Mr. Horrible and NightDancers for letting me use her penname.**

**P.S. I know I rated this story M and I promise that there will be some lemony goodness coming soon!**

**Please review and put the giddy in my giddy-up!**


	3. ShezaComin'

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**I own FasterHarder**

Chapter 3 – ShezaComin'

_The announcer ran down the top finishers, "First by one full length is ShezaComin', finishing second is Mr. Horrible, and in third it is Night Dancer. That was our last race for the evening but stick around for the Friday Night Concert. And drive safely we want to see you back here soon."_

_It was time to celebrate and party!_

---------------------------

BPOV

We mutually agree that we should go to the concert. Pinback was playing tonight. They were a San Diego band and had been around from several years. The area directly in front of the Jack Daniel's Stage was packed with bodies and I didn't want to plunge into that fray. Earlier in the season I had discovered an excellent vantage point for watching and listening to the concerts but without having to feel like a sardine in a can and I led our merry little group there.

When Rob and Armistead walked onto the stage the crowd erupted and they wasted no time and started to play. The music was lively at times, melancholy and dark at others, and always resonated with an underlying intensity. It was music that would pull you in.

I could sense Edward standing behind me as we stood watching the concert. His presence was palpable. I took a half step backwards to close the gap between us and leaned into his chest. His hands came to my hips as they guided me as we swayed together to the beat of the music. When I placed my hands on top of his I once again felt that spark course up my arms. As the concert progressed I drew his arms tighter around me relishing in their warmth. I could feel the muscles of his biceps as they pressed against the sides of my breasts. I could feel my pulse race and was aware of the thundering beat of Edward's heart as we pressed together.

As the concert was nearing its end I broke from the near delirium I was in to recognize gestures from Rose and then Alice that they were leaving and that they would be fine.

The concert had reached its climax and the cheers of the crowd were dying down as everyone was making their way towards the exits. I stayed locked in Edward's embrace now swaying to the beat of our hearts. I could feel the hard planes of his chest pressed to my back, his hips were planted on my lower back and I could feel his erection as his embrace only tightened. His arousal was evident and it caused me to dampen with my own.

"We really need to leave before security kicks us out," Edward whispered in my ear.

Begrudgingly I loosened my hold on Edward's arms and turned to face him. It dawned on me that I was without transportation.

"Do you have a car here?.... or I can call myself a taxi…" I wasn't sure were this could be leading. I could hope, but…

"Bella, will you come with me?"

I had to give myself a mental head shake to decipher the words. I wanted to say yes please, multiple times please but it dawned on my addled brain that he was asking me to accompany him somewhere.

"Yes," was all I could manage.

We joined the tail end of the crowd leaving the track and Edward led me to his car.

As we walked, the cool night air helped to push the cobwebs of desire aside and I was able to think more clearly, if only slightly. Fortunately Edward must have arrived at the track quite early and the walk to his car was brief. But maybe too brief. We had been walking in silence. I know I was completely wrapped up I my thoughts and I had to assume that the same could be said for Edward. The silence was not uncomfortable.

We stopped in front of what I assumed was his car. It was striking. "What kind of car is this?"

"A Volvo C70 convertible, I wanted to rent a fun car while I was in town and this is what Hertz had available."

He opened the passenger side door and holding my hand helped me into the car. The leather seats still held the warmth of the day and felt wonderful. As he climbed in he asked, "Where to now? Are you hungry?"

My stomach gave my reply with an embarrassingly loud rumble. "A late dinner would be great but only if you let it be my treat. After all we hardly made a dent in all the winnings from She's A Vamp. I have been wanting to go to Jake's if that's okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

Edward pulled up the location on the GPS and got the directions and we were on our way.

When we got to Jake's we were seated immediately and had a table at the window. Fortunately there was a nearly full moon tonight that was reflecting off the waves as they crested and fell to the beach.

Since it was nearly 10 p.m. we both chose something on the lighter side. A Seafood Caesar Salad for myself and the Bistro Burger sans onions for Edward. When the waitress had left to place our order there was a deafening silence left in her wake.

Let the awkward silence begin. When only thirty minutes previously I had been reveling in his embrace, now I faced him and was at a loss at how to start a conversation. Choosing the only common factor I knew of…

"Do you have any horses racing tomorrow?"

"Yes, a maiden in the first race and a two-year-old in the eighth race. What about you?"

"A maiden in the sixth race and a two-year-old also in the eighth."

"Want to make a little wager on that eighth race?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let me think on it, it needs to be good."

Our conversation was now moving along nicely. We shared many similar experiences being part of the horse racing life. Edward told me some amusing stories and I reciprocated with a few of my own embarrassing stories. When you live in a world of horses and horseshit and a traveling lifestyle there are bound to be days when things go wrong, sometimes in a big way. I was glad that Edward was the type that could look back on those experiences and laugh about it.

When our food arrived our conversation lulled as we both realized we were ravenous. As soon as I set my fork down in the empty bowl our waitress reappeared and inquired if we would care for some dessert. We both declined and she returned shortly with the check. I paid the bill from my winnings and we made our way back to Edward's rental.

"Where to now?"

That was a difficult question.

"Well it's getting kind of late would you mind taking me to my hotel?"

"No problem. Where are you staying?"

"The Del Mar Inn on Camino Del Mar." Edward plugged the information into the GPS and got us back on the road.

When we got there a few minutes later he pulled into the lot and parked. I don't know what he hoped would happen next but I knew what I hoped for.

"Bella, can I walk you to your room? It's late and I would feel better knowing you were safely in your room."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." _Now if only I can only get him into the room with me._

We rode silently up to the third floor and then walked down the hallway. I stopped in front of 311 and fumbled through my purse searching for my room key. After two attempts I finally got the door open. Keeping one foot over the threshold to prop the door open I turn around to say goodnight.

"Gu…" before I could get the word out his lips crashed into mine. They were warm and soft but firm at the same time, molding to mine as if they had made for only my lips and mouth. His tongue began to caress my bottom lip and I opened to him as he deepened his kiss. I felt him swipe across my teeth and brush my tongue gently yet passionately. I grabbed the front of his shirt and tightly fisted it in my hands and walked backwards, pulling him into my room.

The door shut behind him with a loud click. I finally had to break the kiss to take a breath. My lungs were aching from lack of oxygen. I felt slightly dizzy with emotion rather than the lack of air.

I looked into Edward's eyes and the desire I saw there was most certainly a mirror image of my own. How did I get so lucky?

EPOV

I watched Bella as she searched for her key and then opened the door. I was so sure that she would just say goodnight and disappear behind the door. While I had had my arms wrapped around her during the concert I was driven mad by the feel of her breasts as they brushed against my arms. The soft waves of her hair had tickled my cheek and her scent intoxicated me. I was dumbfounded.

I had never had this immediate and strong reaction to a girl/woman before. I just couldn't let her walk through that door. Before she could utter even a syllable I covered her lips with my own and put all the passion that had been building in me all evening long into that kiss. I softly brushed the tip of my tongue over her bottom lip and she opened herself to me. Reverently I explored her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Bella surprised me when she grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and pulled me into her room. I was dully aware that the door had shut, My mind was fuzzy with the intensity with which Bella returned my kiss and the fact that I had not come up for a breath. We broke apart both gasping for air. Her chest was heaving from the exertion and I blatantly watched her breasts rise and fall from the effort. I looked up now to her beautiful face and could see the ardor burning in her eyes. Did she see the same passion burning in mine?

Bella had left a small reading lamp on so I could see my surroundings. The bed had been turned down for the evening and I steered her backwards until her legs hit the side of the bed.

I lightly pressed down on her shoulders encouraging her to sit. When she had I fell to my knees in front of her and resumed worshipping her lips and mouth. When were both once again starved for air I began to trail kisses across her jaw up to her ear where I bit lightly on the lobe eliciting a breathy moan. I continued my trail of kisses down her elegant neck and nibbled at her delicate collar bone and was rewarded with another seductive moan. Her sweater was blocking my way and I slowly removed it before continuing. My kisses continued on a path across her throat to suck and nibble at the other collar bone before lowering my lips to the swell of her breast. I left a line of feathery kisses over the top of one breast stopping to nuzzle her cleavage before continuing across the other. I followed the route back again.

My hands had been resting on her knees but they began to move of their own volition and traveled up her thighs. As they did so her dress bunched against my wrists and moved higher too.

All of a sudden I felt her hands come down over my wrists stopping me on my quest.

"Bella?" I thought she was as eager as myself. Had I misinterpreted her actions? No… she had dragged me into her room. Had she had a change of heart? So many thought were racing through my head… I was feeling quite confused.

She released one wrist placing it under my chin lifting my face to look at hers. I was unsure of the expressions I saw flitting across her face.

"Uuung… I am so sorry Edward." Okay this was not going well. "No let me rephrase that. I am not sorry about what we have been doing." I am sure that my confusion was plain on my face. "It's just that… uuugh…now this is going to sound weird and maybe a little presumptuous but I have to get this out there now before we go any further." She took a deep breath as if to draw in some much needed courage. Shit, what was she going to say? "Edward, I am just going to say this and don't be weirded out, but I am allergic to latex and I didn't pack any latex-free condoms."

I was stunned and I sat back on my heels. I knew people had latex allergies but had never thought of the ramifications. "They make latex-free condoms?" Stupid I know but the words just stumbled out of my mouth before I could think.

Bella pulled me to my feet and I sat down beside her on the bed. Wow, what a revelation. Trying to gather my thoughts, "how did you find out you were allergic?"

"Well, when I was a kid I was a bit of a klutz and landed myself in the emergency room more times than I can count. Each time I ended up with a rash the next day. At first they thought it stress related, psychological, but then a new doctor put the pieces together and solved the mystery."

"I will have to find a pharmacy tomorrow…" her voice trailed off. "That is if you think I should."

I could sense her hesitancy. This couldn't be easy for her. Our passions had cooled even if my dick hadn't received the message yet. "Yes Bella, I think that you should, or if you want I could go." "Actually," and I stood, "I should probably go now, my dad wants me to be at the barn early to get our horse ready for the first race," my voice trailed off.

Bella stood and walked me to the door. "Do you have far to go?" she asked.

"Actually no," now I was embarrassed, "Only about fifty feet. I am staying just down the hall here."

The tension of the moment had relaxed and I pulled her in for a quick kiss good-night and released her before I could lose control.

"Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella. I will see you in the morning," I promised her as she closed her door and I headed back to my own room.

**A/N Rob Crow and Armistead Burwell Smith IV are the principal players in Pinback and the description of their style was derived from the Pinback website. They played in the Del Mar concert Series this season.**

**Jake's Del Mar is a real restaurant right at the beach. If you are ever in Del **

**Mar and want to treat yourself you won't be disappointed.**

**Lastly…sorry about the cockblock! Chastise me or send me some love but you have to click on that little button below and let me know what you think. Do It! Do it Now!**


	4. BellaBellaBella

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**I own FasterHarder**

Chapter 4- BellaBellaBella

_Bella stood and walked me to the door. "Do you have far to go?" she asked. _

"_Actually no," now I was embarrassed, "Only about fifty feet. I am staying just down the hall here."_

_The tension of the moment had relaxed and I pulled her in for a quick kiss good-night and released her before I could lose control._

"_Good night Edward." _

"_Good night Bella. I will see you in the morning," I promised her as she closed her door and I headed back to my own room._

BPOV

I sighed deeply as I closed and locked the door behind me. I took the few steps necessary and flopped down on the bed.

This night had taken an unexpected turn. I had really enjoyed spending time with Edward and not in a million years would I have thought that I would let my emotions and hormones take reign over my body as they had.

I could feel every nerve ending sparking and cracking under my skin. I had never felt so alive. I had left my stash of latex-free condoms at my apartment back home in Washington never expecting to let a race track romance happen and especially never progress _this_ far.

Edward's kisses had ignited something within me that I had never felt before. Was this just rampant hormones? Passion? Dare I even think it…_love_? I think I need a good smack up side of my head from Rose so I could think straight.

This tender kisses he had trailed across my shoulders had made my toes curl. His breathy kisses across my breasts had sent a wild fire flowing over my skin. I had been kissed before, but never like this and I certainly had never had a reaction like this to a kiss. That must mean something, right? I told myself.

Regrettably I knew that tomorrow was another race day and I had responsibilities and a trip to a pharmacy to take care of. I hauled myself off the bed and moved to change into my night clothes. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

.

.

.

Beep, beep, beep

Beep, beep, beep

My hand slammed down on the annoying alarm clock beside the bed. It had interrupted a wonderful dream that included me, Edward, and a hay loft. My nipples and girly bits were left aching. I couldn't remember ever having a dream that left me feeling like this.

I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and trudged to the shower. I thanked my lucky stars that the bath had a hand held massaging shower head and I would get some relief soon. The water was hot instantly and I climbed in and pulled the shower curtain shut. There was immediate relief as the pounding rhythm of the water pulsed against my skin, _all of my skin_. I shampooed and washed _maybe_ taking a little extra time with my hands to make sure everything was clean. _Sure right, keep telling yourself that._

Refreshed by the shower I was happier to get dressed and ready for my day. I made quick calls to both Alice and Rose and was told in no uncertain terms that I had woken them and they would meet me later at the track. Well, this was supposed to be a vacation for them so I couldn't fault them for wanting to sleep in longer even if it was nearly 9 o'clock.

I made my way downstairs to the breakfast bar the hotel had set up just off the lobby and grabbed a quick bite to eat. I nodded good mornings to some of the other owners and trainers I had begun to recognize. The hotel was obviously a popular location for those of us working the race circuit.

As I sat finishing off the last bite of my chocolate chocolate-chip muffin, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. "Good morning Dad."

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well? When are you going to get to the track?"

"I slept great thanks. And I should be there in about a half hour. I have a quick errand I need to run and I will meet you at the barn, okay?"

"That's fine, see you then." And the phone clicked off.

I threw away my breakfast trash and went to the concierge to call me a cab and tell me where I could find a Walgreen's or Rite-Aid nearby.

The taxi arrived shortly and waited for me while I ran into the Rite-Aid and then dropped me off close to the barn area. I went to our RV first to stash my purse with my purchase tucked safely away inside it. That was one thing Charlie definitely did not need to see.

I headed over to the barns assigned to Swan Stables to find Charlie. I passed by FasterHarder and ShezaComin' stopping a moment with each to scratch their foreheads. I found Charlie with BellaBellaBella who would be racing in the sixth race today. She had been slowly improving. She had finally placed in the money in her last race but still hadn't come in first. Hopefully today would be the day.

"Hey Dad!"

"Morning Bells."

EPOV

Well I exaggerated, it was only about thirty feet until I reached the door to my hotel room. Thirty measly feet. Two rooms separating us. It could have been an ocean or an inch, it was too much. It had been incredibly hard to walk away from Bella, but I knew in my heart of hearts that it was the right thing to do.

I know we could have satisfied each other without doing the 'deed' but I had my doubts about my level of resistance and Bella… well… I think she was doubting hers as well.

My _need_ had thankfully subsided and I got myself ready for bed.

.

.

.

_Who is calling me when I am buried deep in this goddess? Go away! She is crying out "faster harder". I plunge into her as hard as I am able and I don't think I can go any faster. My heart is beating wildly._

I can vaguely recognize my cell vibrating off the night stand and crashing to the floor before it stops.

Ring… Ring… the phone jangles in my brain.

Shit … it was all a dream. "Hello?" I mutter as I pick up the receiver.

"Son, wake up! I want you at the track in thirty minutes! Get a move on."

I mumbled something in return as I hung up the phone.

I dragged my sorry ass to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hot or cold which will it be? Hot… I had a dream that had not reached its climax, so to speak, and I didn't want to suffer all day long.

When I walked past Bella's door I stopped and listened for movement to see if she might be up. Nothing. Silence. My hand brushed the door wistfully. As much as I had enjoyed my dream the reality was that I wanted Bella, but I wanted it to be slow and gentle. I wanted it to last and not be rushed.

Without realizing it I had gotten on the elevator and had reached the lobby. I grabbed two apples, one for me and one for Esme's Pride, and a banana nut muffin and trotted to my car. I didn't have any problem eating in a rental. I would never do that to my baby back home.

Arriving at the barn at the ungodly hour of 5 a.m. I found Carlisle speaking with Demetri in Esme's Pride's stall.

"Good Edward I'm glad you're here. Take Esme out and start warming her up. Then we'll take her out to run some."

BPOV

Charlie had promised that I wouldn't need to work this weekend and he stayed true to his word. That didn't mean that I still wouldn't check in and see what's what with the horses. BellaBellaBella would be racing in the late maiden, the sixth race. Our only other horse racing today was GimmeMore in the eighth.

"Dad, I'm going so see where Rose and Alice are. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bells. If you don't sit in the box I'll see you in the paddock before the sixth race."

I took off for the RV to retrieve my cell and called up Alice. "Good morning."

It never failed. She was always chipper. "Did you have fun last night?"

She began to regale me on all things Jasper. When she paused to take a breath I interrupted with, "Have you seen Rose this morning?"

"She's right here with me."

"And where is here?"

"The bar overlooking the paddock."

"Having a morning cocktail?" I asked as I started walking in that direction.

"Nope. Just watching a trio of incredibly attractive men walk a horse in circles." Now I quicken my pace.

How could I have forgotten? Edward had said that they had a horse in the early maiden race. I arrived at the bar slightly winded from the brisk pace I had set.

"Hey girls."

They were sipping mimosas and had one there ready for me. We shared stories of how we had spent the evening after the concert. All the while we kept an eye on the paddock and the three gorgeous men who had captured our attention and dare I say hearts. At the very least our libidos.

When we saw the jockeys mount their horses we took that as our cue to head to the paddock.

EPOV

Six hours! I knew this was a lot of work raising and caring and training horses to race, but having to be at the barn six hours before the race was ungodly. I think Carlisle was trying to show me what this life was like warts and all to confirm that this was truly the career I wanted to pursue. This was a second career for Carlisle so I hadn't grown up in this life, it was still relatively new to me. The rush you got when your horse won was intoxicating.

Shortly before it was time to head to the paddock with Esme's Pride I was able to sneak out for a quick shower and put on a change of clothes. Carlisle assured me that since Emmett and Jasper were here that I could have the rest of the day off. I sent of a text to Emmett and Jasper to meet me in the paddock in five minutes.

Ten minutes later they finally wandered over to me as I saddled up Esme's Pride. They were both wearing shit-eating grins but thankfully spared me the details of how they spent the night.

I had told Bella I would see her this morning but hadn't yet. But, after getting our jockey up in the saddle I noticed three extraordinary women headed our way. The grin that spread over my face alerted Emmett and Jasper and they turned to see Bella, Alice and Rose now leaning on the rail.

We said a quick goodbye to Carlisle and Demetri and made our way to join up with them.

In some ways it felt like we had known each other for a long time for when we reached them we paired off in embraces and kisses that I normally would have classified as too much PDA. But this felt right.

We made our way through the crowd and found some space at the rail near the finish line to await the start of the race. I held Bella to my chest as we watched the horses parade before they trotted off to the starting gate. She was wearing a dark navy blue tank and a white skirt that came nearly to her knees. Her bare arms were silky smooth under my hands. She felt divine in my arms.

"And they're off," the announcer's voice broke through my daze. We all began chanting, "Esme. Esme. Esme," as the horses flew around the track. Unfortunately today was not to be the day for Esme's Pride to break out of the maiden ranks although she did place second.

Bella turned to me, "I'm sorry Edward."

"Not a problem. We'll race her again next week, maybe in the longer maiden."

Turning to my friends, "What are your plans for today?"

"I think Rose and I are going to go wander around the Microbrew Festival."

Jasper had a blanket tucked in a bag over his shoulder and said, "Alice and I are gonna go hang out in the infield for awhile."

"Alice, Rose… how about we all meet at the paddock before the sixth race in about two hours?" We all agreed to meet then and went our separate ways. Bella and I decided to head to her box to sit and watch the races.

BPOV

It was already getting hot in the sun and I was glad Edward agreed to go to the box and sit in the shaded seats. Charlie would be staying in the barn area until the sixth race so we had the space to ourselves if you don't count the hundreds of people surrounding us that is.

We picked horses for each race but never made a bet. Idle chit chat of no particular consequence was the order of the day. We did discover that we both went to the University of Washington. I was at the Seattle campus and Edward was at the Tacoma campus. _Only 30 minutes away…hmmm…possibilities?_

He had draped his arm over the back of my chair and was twirling my curls around his fingers. His eyes sparkled as we talked about following the racing circuit.

I had shifted in my seat recrossing my legs when Edward's free hand darted out, "What's this?" he asked as he reached for my knee. The bottom edge of one of my tattoos was peeking out from under the hemline of my skirt.

I stopped the progression of his hand and said, "A tattoo."

"What is it?" Edward kept fingering the edge of my skirt trying to get a look.

"A riding crop."

"Can I see it?"

"Maybe later if you are very good."

"Oh, I promise to be very good," he said with a smirk and I smirked right back. "Do you have any other tattoos?"

"Yes."

"Any I can see right now?"

I lifted the hair off my neck and turned slightly to show off the small horseshoe tattoo behind my right ear. "This was my first one."

"Any others?"

"I guess you will just have to wait and see," I said grinning mischievously.

Tattooing was a way to keep memories with me as we traveled around the country with our horses. I had been doing this most of my life and I had marked myself as reminders of the highlights as soon as I was able. I had always tried to spend a good part of the summer and some of my school breaks traveling with Charlie from track to track.

Before I knew it, it was nearly time for the sixth race and we headed to the paddock. I wanted to say hi to Charlie and see BellaBellaBella. We all converged on the paddock at the same time and I left the group standing on the grassy area in the middle and went to talk to Charlie.

"Hey Dad. How's it looking?"

"Pretty good but I am worried about SoundsGood. I caught her work out this morning and she is fast."

"I will keep my fingers crossed and I'll see you later." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek I rejoined my friends.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie is just worried about the competition. Let's go watch the race."

The bell clanged as the horses broke from the starting gate and barely a minute later it was over.

The announcement came, "Finishing first by a nose is Pixie Dust followed by SoundsGood and BellaBellaBella."

Crap. I know we can't win them all but it was still a disappointment.

Since each of our boxes only sat four we headed back to the bar overlooking the paddock and were luck enough to snag a table under an umbrella. The day was surprisingly warm.

"So Bella, what's our wager going to be on the eighth race?"

The rest of our group focused on Edward's question. "Cullen Farms and Swan Stables are both in the eighth race. We thought a little friendly wager was in order."

Everyone threw out there suggestions no matter how ludicrous. And some of them were hilarious. And some possibly illegal. But settled on the tame—loser buys the winner dinner.

My GimmeMore would be racing against Edward's MeadowDream and five other horses.

Before I knew it the race was over and I was doing my little happy dance around Edward. GimmeMore didn't win but she had beat MeadowDream across the finish line.

"Bella, Emmett and I going to head back to the hotel now and clean up. We are going into San Diego to go to a night club I read about. Do you want to join us?"

I looked at Edward and he was shaking his head and I had no problem declining their offer. Alice and Jasper were going to the Wild Animal Park which was open late for the summer. The two couples left us to our own devices.

"So any idea where you would like to go for dinner tonight?"

"Actually there is a little deli I found that will make up picnic baskets. How about we do that and take it to the beach?"

EPOV

"That sounds perfect." I was pretty tired having to be at the barn so early this morning. I had Jaspers blanket so we left the track and went to the deli.

After placing our dinner order at the deli I dragged Bella next door to a bakery I had spied when we drove up. We picked out dark chocolate truffles for our dessert before returning to the deli.

Picnic dinner, dessert, and a nice bottle of wine in hand we drove the short distance to the beach.

People were packing up and leaving the beach as we arrived so it was peaceful there. I laid out the blanket for us to sit on and in all honesty we dove into the food since we had never eaten lunch today. We sat drinking the wine in silence as the sun set over the Pacific.

Bella was watching the sunset. I was watching Bella. The light was tinting her hair with reds and golds as the light breeze lifted strands to flutter around her face. I reached up to brush a strand from her face. She turned to face me and I leaned in to kiss her. It was even better than I remembered from last night. She shuddered slightly and I realized that her arms were covered in goose bumps.

"Shall we head back to the car?"

She nodded and I helped her to her feet gathering the remains of our meal and the blanket in one hand and wrapping my other arm around her shoulders. I rubbed her arm trying to chase away the cold as we walked.

"Where to now?"

"How about we go back to the hotel and watch a movie. I brought a lot of DVDs with me or we can choose something off the pay-per-view."

That sounded just right and I told her so.

When we got back to her room she showed me her collection of movies and I told her to pick. I really hoped that we wouldn't actually be watching the movie. She handed me The Holiday and asked me to get it set up before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back."

I got the movie all ready to play. I kicked off my shoes and climbed onto the bed to await her return. Thank God it was a brief wait. She came out in a pair of extremely short shorts and the same tank sans bra. She was a sight to behold.

Bella scooted up onto the bed next to me and curled into my side. I hit play on the remote and not once did I look at the screen.

I thought I may burst into flames from the heat of her body pressed alongside mine. Remembering from earlier the peek I had at the tattoo on her inner thigh I ventured another look. Brazenly I trailed a finger from the inside of her knee up her thigh. Up the length of the tattooed riding crop.

"Where does it end," I whispered.

"I suppose you will have to figure that out for yourself," was her cheeky reply.

I took her challenge to heart and sliding my fingertips inside the waistband of her shorts lowered them off of her lithe figure. After passing them off over her feet and tossing them aside I went back to my explorations. The flogger end of the riding crop ended at the crease at the top most point of her inner thigh. As I stroked the ink on her skin I could feel her heart rate accelerating. Her breathing was shallow and erratic as if she were forgetting to breathe. The heat radiating off her just centimeters away was like putting you hand on a cook top that had been turned off recently, no flames but plenty of heat.

The movie droned on but neither of us were paying it any attention.

I turned her face to mine and captured her lips. "Breathe Bella" And she did. Our lips were feather light touches until she put one hand at the nape of my neck and pulled me in deepening the kiss. Her tongue stroked my lips and I opened to her and we met each taking turns to discover more.

BPOV

Thank goodness Edward reminded me to breathe. His finger tip stroking up and down my thigh was sending my heart into overdrive. Pulling his lips to mine deepening the kiss was just …_uungh!_ Wonderful lips! Marvelous tongue! I couldn't get close enough.

His stroking fingers had moved to where I had been itching for more friction. Pushing my panties aside, he stroked up and down across my slit. I couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed by how wet I was. He plunged two fingers into me with no warning and I moaned deeply at the feel as they twisted and turned within me. Exploring my depths. The heel of his hand rubbed relentlessly on my clit sending me over the edge.

My hands on his still clothed chest grappled with the buttons of his shirt pushing it back to expose the chiseled planes of his chest that had a dusting of soft curls. He released his hand from me and shrugged off his shirt. Then he reached for the hem of my shirt inching it up my chest exposing me to him. He leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth scraping his teeth over my already hardened peak and sending shock waves down to my heated core. His hand massaged my neglected breast until he switched sides. I thought all my bones had turned to mush in this sensory overload I was experiencing.

I tugged on his belt, "Too much … too many clothes."

Breaking contact he removed his trousers and nestled back between my thighs. His hands roamed my body not knowing where to begin or where to stop.

His kisses trailed across my jaw and up and down my throat. He whispered, "Did you have a chance to get to a pharmacy?"

In response I reached down between us and creeping my hand into his boxer briefs I grabbed hold of his impressive manhood and softly stroked the length dragging my thumb over the tip spreading the moisture already evident, "Yes."

"Bella, please let me be inside you," came his pleading voice.

Who was I to deny his need. Mine was just as great. We each stripped of our last remaining garments.

I had set my purse on the nightstand when we had come into the room earlier. I reached in and pulled out my very important purchase. Latex-Free condoms. In my haste I sent condoms flying several landing on the bed and I could only giggle at the absurdity.

I grabbed the one that had landed closest and gingerly tore open the pack. Edward had sat back on his heels kneeling between my thighs as I had made of mess of things but he let out a soft moan when I stroked him twice and rolled the condom over him.

We were both ready for this. I cradled him between my thighs as he slowly pressed into me. Too slowly, I dug my heels into his ass driving him forward.

I gasped at the sensation of him filling me so completely. Slowly he rocked in and out of me. The sensations were driving me insane. "Faster…harder," I urged. Edward threw back his head and laughed and I joined him. The motion was different and delicious. His speed increased as I was once again pushed over the precipice.

I pressed against Edward's shoulders all while keeping us firmly connected and flipped him onto his back. Straddling him I lifted nearly off him and then quickly sank down upon him. He pressed deeper into me in this position. The feeling was decadent. His hands on my hips let him control my pace until I leaned forward and his hands moved up my torso as I continued to rock. He took my breast into his mouth suckling tenderly. I quickened my pace. "Edward, cum with me," I begged. He had already given me such enormous pleasure that I wanted him to have the same. As our movements reached a fevered pitch Edward's climax was evident on his face, the tendons of his neck straining against the force of it, then the relaxing of his whole self. His light thrusts as he came down from his high pushed me to my third orgasm of the evening. We stayed connected until our breathing and hearts slowed to a more normal pace. We broke our hold on each other to let Edward dispose of the used condom then wrapped ourselves in each others embrace. I had never had a sexual experience such as this. I now understood the meaning of post-coital bliss.

The ending credits were playing on the television screen. Cameron Diaz and Kate Winslet had gotten their happily ever afters, maybe I was getting one too.

_________________________________________________________

**A/N I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. But I just don't have a clue when I am not getting any reviews. If you would like to keep reading the story as they return to Washington and UW-Seattle and Tacoma and see if they can make it work---tell me. Would you like to read an outtake of Rosalie and Emmett or Jasper and Alice---tell me.**

**Love it…hate it… tell me what you want…Tell Me!**


End file.
